Sigga
Appearance Sigga was a young woman with long blond hair and pale skin. Not many pictures of her remain in North of North, so not much is known about her appearance. Personality Sigga was a headstrong and opinionated woman. She was fearless, willing to fight against Feral and the wolfriders relentlessly to protect her home and the horses she loved. She was also loyal to those she cared about, sometimes to a fault. History of Sigga Sigga Rolanddotter was a young caregiver who befriended Sara after her parents died. She was much of a big sister to Sara and they had a very close relationship. When Sara established the Valkyries, Sigga became their leader. Sigga Rolanddotter loved horses so much, that she chose North of North as her world to protect. Sara was overjoyed by Sigga's choice and gave her a huge stretch of beautiful land that had originally belonged to Sara's parents. Sigga built a magnificent castle overlooking the land and began filling its stables with wonderous, magical horses. Caring for the horses reminded her of her childhood when she and Sara worked with the horses on her farm. Sigga decided to create a welcoming haven for both people and horses and named her estate Trail's End. She also organized the major herds and she helped form Herd Bellasara during her time as a Valkyrie in North of North. Although Sigga was beloved by Sara and North of North, she was banished long ago from North of North because she fell in love with a mortal man and interfered with his destiny. As an immortal Valkyrie, Sigga was forbidden to interfere in the natural course of life and death. Along with the other Valkyries, she had sworn to Alfather, king of the gods, that she would help mortal heroes fulfill their potential and meet their fates. But Sigga fell in love with the Prince Archer, and could not bear to see him die, so she saved him from Feral. In turn, she was punished by being exiled from North of North and lost her previous Valkyrie powers such as flight and shape-shifting. They were allowed to live together in marriage for one year, before Sigga became mortal, and Archer was made immortal and locked away in a distant castle. Sigga was also banished to earth and punished by having no daughters to continue her line for many years. However, despite her mistakes, her legacy in North of North remains mainly positive. Many look up to her for being willing to do anything for the sake of her true love. Sigga planted the Garden Ballroom’s orchids and hedges herself! Additionally, on the 100th anniversary of the Valkyrie Sisterhood, a grand celebration at Trail's End was hosted by Sigga. All of the Valkyries were invited and people from all over North of North gathered in the beautiful valley. The greatest herd of horses that had ever assembled congregated in and around the castle and its estate. The air was filled with magic, excitement and a strange energy. Everyone felt as if something magnificent was about to take place. As a tribute to Sara, Sigga had an artist sculpt two monuments of Bella and Bello into the faces of the giant mountain pass that overlooked Trail's End. The presentation of the Bella and Bella monuments was the day's crowning glory for Sigga. Relationship Sara Sigga and her mother raised Sara, so Sigga saw her as her sister. Emma Emma Roland is great, great, great, great grandaughter of Sigga. Although she never knew her, she shares her Valkyrie blood, and passion for the horses and people of North of North. Category:Humans